


Paper Clips - A Necessary Evil

by JustSmile_Ok (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustSmile_Ok
Summary: Kakashi has always been a talented, strategic, and stealthy shinobi. He's known the basic guidelines to be a ninja since he was young. Having been a stickler in the past and altering some of his views due to life experiences, he's still a considerably notorious ninja but what he excels at in talent and team building, he lacks in organization. On the eve of Kakashi's birthday, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf has to face a mission that he has dreaded to think on during much of his time as a shinobi .Luckily, the kind, patient, and exceptionally caring Tenzou decides to lend a hand to soothe Kakashi's qualms.





	Paper Clips - A Necessary Evil

"And don't come back to my office until your reports are in ORDER! I cannot keep having Shizune spend an extra thirty minutes trying to keep your files together, Kakashi!"

Tsunade huffed out a large sigh and proceeded to her office with TonTon, slightly shaking in her arms and Shizune, shivering behind her. Needless to say, no one left completely unscathed from one of Lady Hokage's rants. Not even the usually tranquil Kakashi Hatake made it out of her wrath unruffled. He was, for a lack of better words, scared. On the surface, Kakashi seemed to be completely still. However, upon closer inspection, he was unnerved. With one strand of hair falling over the edge of his headband and his uncovered eye twitching ever so subtly, Kakashi knew he had to do something.. Quickly.  
As he walked leisurely from the building, he fingered through some of his older reports from the year and smirked beneath his mask.

  
"Geez, you'd think the Hokage would notice the pattern of my handwriting changed towards the end of some of these repor-."

  
Almost as if his thoughts had been predetermined by someone else, he noticed a small note written in the corner.  
"Kakashi, stop having comrades write the rest. No more funny business. :)"  
Obviously, the note had been composed by Shizune so it made the silver haired man feel slightly better. Nonetheless, he was still bummed out that he would have to figure out a way to complete his reports with a reasonable amount of writing and not get chewed out by the Hokage if it did not have enough detail.  
Kakashi sighed as he exited the building, turning toward the road leading to his living quarters when he spotted a familiar form in the near distance. His mouth perked up at the corners as he somewhat jogged to join Yamato, who seemed to be carrying far too many groceries on his own.Yamato grinned as he felt Kakashi's presence next to him.  
"Hey there, senpai."  
Kakashi tucked the reports under his left arm, securing them as he would not have to carry them too far and he ran his free hand through his hair while looking at Yamato.  
"Hey. Looks like you're running out of hands. Need some help?"  
Yamato exhaled in a relieved manner. "That would be fantastic, actually. I'm starting to lose feeling in my forefingers."  
Kakashi nodded and took half of the bags from Yamato, whose almond creme colored hair seemed to reflect well in the light during this time of day as he paused briefly to distribute bags to Kakashi. After the two were settled, they walked in comfortable silence toward Yamato's quaint apartment, only a floor above Kakashi's. The older shinobi decided to help Yamato unload his groceries after passing through the threshold of his home, a plan brewing in the back of his mind.He smirked as he placed the dried fruit in the correct cabinets and emptied the sesame seeds and salt into the appropriate containers, making Yamato smile appreciatively while he organized his fridge.Following the restocking of the previously empty fridge, he placed his reusable bags in the pantry and turned swiftly on his heels. He grabbed Kakashi's face between his temporarily chilled hands -thanks to the fridge- and pulled the stunned figure's mask down with his teeth, pressing their lips together firmly. Kakashi immediately relaxed himself into the kiss while pressing Yamato's back to the pantry door, holding his hands above golden brown locks.Upon the sudden force, Yamato deepened the kiss. Nipping at Kakashi's bottom lip with his teeth, sliding in a bit of his tongue every now and again, slightly groaning as Kakashi's head shifted position, and pulling as gently as he could stand on the back of his silver mane.  
"Mmm." Kakashi whispered as he retracted his lips inches away from Yamato's, taking a moment to catch his breath. Hair pulling? A weakness. A weakness that his love knew too well about.  
"Sorry Kakashi, but you started this."  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, one visible and the other still covered by his headband. He slowly pulled back, crossing over to the front door and locking it tight. The two men had gotten so carried away that they'd forgotten the lock.He turned his attention back to Yamato who had started walking to his bedroom while stripping off his day clothes, waiting for Kakashi to join him.The recently unmasked ninja groaned in frustration as he walked into the now shirtless man's room, pulling his mask back over his face.  
"I wish you didn't look so great all the time but especially right now because I have to work on my file." Yamato stopped the hand on his zipper and fastened his button on his pants again.  
"Wait.. you had to bring your file home? What exactly do you have to do? Just add a few updated photos for your information sheet and some details to your last few missions?"  
The zen ninja flopped onto Yamato's bed and groaned again. "I wish it were that simple. No. I have to reorganize my missions from the last year because I "filed them incorrectly" for some reason."  
The gentle-eyed ninja smugly looked at his lover and hissed quietly at him. "Instead of rushing home to reread that filthy book series or have some fun with me, you should pay attention to detail within your work."  
Turning onto his side, the slightly older ninja huffed in frustration.  
"You're sexier than my reports by far, Tenzou."  
Yamato blushed, lightly swatting at Kakashi's arm. "Quit it. You gotta work."  
Yamato lifted himself from the bed and grabbed his shirt. "I can start on dinner while you work, alright? I was thinking pork dumplings and rice with some asparagus, maybe some hazelnut muffins for later? They aren't too sweet and have great health benefits."  
Kakashi smiled, the expression spreading over his entire face. "You're so cute when you think that I'm going to work first. I've got to build up an appetite for dinner anyway."  
With blinding speed, he was in nothing but his pants and his mask had been moved down to his neck, headband dropping over one eye.Yamato gasped quietly, attempting to turn away from Kakashi to no avail.  
"Cmon Tenzou.. A little fun before work? Besides, my birthday is tomorrow. You can give me a little pre-birthday gift." Kakashi grabbed him, pulling his body tightly against his own while running Yamato's free hand down his warm and defined form. Yamato sighed a breath of arousal and annoyance simultaneously. "Fine, but after this, you're doing your work and helping me with din-" "Mmhm." Kakashi hummed as his mouth silenced Yamato's instructions. There was truly no better way to silence Yamato. He could not think of another way, if he was honest. Their bodies tangled together carelessly on the bed after some much needed "stress relief" as Kakashi liked to call it. Yamato sighed as he wiggled out of his lover's arms and went to freshen up in the bathroom before preparing dinner.The older ninja rested his hands behind his head briefly prior to trudging toward his work file to organizing it.  
Kakashi tossed on a t-shirt and dark sweatpants while grimacing at the work file before him. This evening seemed almost too fitting for a pre-birthday bash.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this.. possibly.. two weeks before Kakashi's actual birthday but ahah, needless to say it didn't get posted until (spontaenously) right now! It's been quite awhile since I've written any type of fanfic or even a short-story/novel type format so bear with me, lol.I'm not sure if I'm going to follow up on it but leave a comment or send me a message if you'd like more!I have a few ideas of where this could go or it could remain a short one shot.Thanks for reading!  
> -J  
> 


End file.
